MY Life For You/Issue 29
Issue 29 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o My Life For You It got late. The sun was starting to set. Everyone, except for Trevor, was sleeping. The group drove for about five hours without stopping for anything, but now Chad stopped the car. Everyone woke up. "hmm? why did we stop?" Mikaela asked. They looked around and noticed that they were in a town. "It's getting late, we should set up a camp somewhere." Chad said. He and Trevor got out of the car. "Trevor, lets go find a spot to camp at." "Alright." Trevor replied. The two went off into one of the buildings. Aaron got out of the car and stretched. Amy got out and pulled on Aaron's shirt. "Aaron, can you get me a water bottle? I'm thirsty." Amy asked. "Yeah, of course." Aaron opened the trunk and got out a water bottle. He walked over to Amy and gave her the drink. "Here you go." "Thank you." Susan got out of her car, "Aaron, why did we stop?" "Chad said that it's getting late, so we're going to set a camp and rest for the day." Judy and Kim got out of the car and stretched. "Where are we exactly?" Judy asked. "I think we're at a town called Omaha. We passed Des Moines an hour ago." Susan said. "We might get to Denver in another five to six hours." "Hey!" Everyone turned and saw Trevor yelling from a window. "This building is clear, we're staying here for the night, bring up the stuff." Aaron opened the trunk and grabbed two bags of food, Judy grabbed another two, and struggled to grab one, and the three went into the building. Mikaela got out of the car and walked inside. Kim went into the car and grabbed weapons. "Oww" Kim looks out and sees Susan trying to help Jamal out of the car. "Fuck, this shit hurts." Jamal cried as he held his injury. Kim walks over with the guns, "you need help?" Susan smiles, "Thanks, but I got it." Susan grabbed Jamal's arm and wrapped around her neck and helped him up. "Alright, come on." Then they walked into the building. When they walked in, Chad called out to them. "This way" he said. He walked into the door. Jamal looked inside and saw stairs. "Fuck, this is going suck." Susan starts giggle. "Oh come on. You'll be fine." They both struggled, but surely got up the stairs to the second floor. Trevor already had a fire started. Aaron, Judy, and Amy dropped the bags right next to the fire. Kim puts the guns right next to the wall. Kim looks at the ceiling. "Why aren't the smoke detectors setting off?" Trevor reached into one of the bags and brought out a cooking pot. "Don't know, the eletricity probably went out or something." Aaron turned to Trevor, "Don't smoke detectors run on batteries?" Trevor grabbed a can of soup and poured into the pot, and then lets it on the fire. "Man, I don't know. Either way, it's not setting off." Chad sat right next to the window, keeping an eye on the cars. Everyone else sat around the fire, bored. Aaron got up and grabbed one of the guns, "I'm going to look around the area, make sure it's safe" he said. Chad looks at Aaron, then looks back at the cars. "Don't do anything stupid, we don't need any more trouble that you have caused us." Aaron looked at Chad. He got mad at what Chad said, so he went into the hallway and scouted. Nobody went to get him back. Aaron couldn't see much in the hallway. The sun was barely getting into the rooms, so not enough sunlight was lighting the hallway for Aaron to see. He continued to walk into the dark hallway. The further he got, then darker his vision became. He was actually getting nervous, he never liked getting scared, so he did not like the situation that he was in. As he walked deeper in the hallway, he felt something touch his shoulder. Aaron jumped in fright, turned around and saw Kim. Aaron took deep breathes, "Jesus christ. Don't do that. You know fully well that I don't like getting scared." Kim started to laugh at Aaron, "Sorry, but I couldn't resist." "So why are you here?" Kim reached out her right hand, she was holding a flashlight. "I just came to give you this flashlight, the hallways seemed dark, so I figured to give you this." Aaron grabbed the flashlight, "Thanks he said." He turned on the flashlight, and went back to searching around. Kim followed him. "So, Aaron, how have you and Judy been?" "We've been good. We have not had some time together since after Chicago." "I see." "How, about you and Chad? Things getting along?" Kim sighs, "I don't know. Before we left. He said wouldn't have done what you did. You know, saving Susan and Jamal. He said he wouldn't even save me. Can you believe that?" There was a slight pause until Kim broke the silence, "Aaron, are you okay?" "Yeah, well . . . I can understand by what Chad meant. He thinks things for the group, and their safety. I still don't agree with it, but I don't think Chad is totally wrong, it's just that we handle things differently." "Would you save me?" Aaron was surprised by this question. It was strange, it almost sounded like "Do you still like me?" Aaron did not know how to answer this, but in the end he said "Yeah, I saved Jamal and Susan, I would save you too." Kim giggles, "Well that's good to hear, I wouldn't want both of you to not save me, it would heart my feelings." Kim stops walking, "I'm going to head back." "Alright, see you there." Kim turns around and walks towards the room where the camp was. Aaron watches her walk, then turns around and walks. "Aaron, do you still like me?" Aaron stops, then turns around. "Kim?" Kim turns around, "Do you still like me?" Aaron was puzzled, why was she asking this? Why? "I . . . why are you asking this?" "I just want to know. Please, give me an answer." " . . . I don't think of you like that anymore. I think those feelings are gone now." Kim turns her back to Aaron, "Okay, thanks for giving me an answer." "But . . . I still think of you as someone who is still close to me. And I will give my life for you whenever you're in danger." Kim reaches in her pocket and pulls out a necklace. Aaron squints and realizes that it was the same necklace that Kim gave him a long time ago. "Thanks Aaron, that makes me feel a bit better." She drops the necklace and walks away. Aaron walks over to where Kim dropped the necklace. "Why? Why did you still have this?" He picks up the necklace and clenches it in his hand. He loosens his grip and puts on the necklace, then tucks it under his shirt. Aaron turns around and continues to search the area. Category:Uncategorized